


Tomarry Texts

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Romance, Sex Talk, Texting, friends - Freeform, iPhones, my posts from tumblr, punny love, sex puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of iPhone text posts I made for Tumblr that ended up getting good rep. So, prepare for random conversations between Harry and Tom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for bad puns!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangover Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom asked for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is bad with puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom tries not to give a shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a devious little bugger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom tolerates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's a bit dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex talk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a poor sense of humor. Only we would understand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 8.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finally initiates contact.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pervy Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom initiates contact again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More love! ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked if we could make Tom jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Theo. I'll leave whatever Tom did up to your imaginations.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humor and innuendos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need some humor!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That time Tom fucked up.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some needy Harry. Tom is whipped. Sort of.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is annoying.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some funny, fluffy shit.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blame game. But... truth or naw?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've been long overdue for a fight. A real one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a Ginny fan and in this fic, she's not a good character and only the Slytherins seem to know that. Some people are blinded by the beauty and fall for her shit. Slytherins don't fall for shit. Also, Tom and Harry are a couple and of course she'd be jealous and try to break them up!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's sense of humor is a bit...


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what prompted Harry to wakefulness. I leave your imaginations to think up the reason. Mine is devious.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have their own language now.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time we see some prankster Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
